1. To develop a consortium of practicing rheumatologists who will enroll an additive cohort an additive cohort of patients with vary early RA (rheumatoid arthritis) for careful evaluation and long-term follow-up. 2. To identify pre-erosive features that predict the development of joint erosions within 2 years of onset. 3. To prospectively determine whether the development of joint erosions within 2 years of onset correlate with subsequent disability, costs for medical care and dependence on family and associates. 4. To observe whether specified conventional or unconventional therapies prevent or delay the onset of joint erosions.